Descent of Beast's
by Kirkleton
Summary: Danny has been wandering. He's been repeating the same cycle, for a what seems like a lifetime. Track, Kill, Repeat. It'll all change when he finds a boy in the woods, and the next prophecy begins. (Set six months after BOO, Rated T only because that's my target audience)
1. Chapter 1: The Boy in the Forest

**Hey guys, this is the first story I've written for this account. The other account I abandoned because I made a new email, and I decided to turn the story in a different direction because plot wouldn't make sense with the new books Riordan has published. This story has the same main character, just a different plot. I hope you guys like it, and if you don't like something, tell me so I can work on it. **

I was looking at a mirror. I saw a tall, well muscled guy, with graying black hair in a buzz cut hairdo, and cold stone colored eyes. He had a pointed jawline with thin lips. He was wearing his usual clothes, a greenish gray hooded jacket with cargo pants and combat boots. He looked like he'd just been through a war zone, like he'd been through hell and back. That was okay though, right? He was home now, I was home. I was in my room in fact, with a bed, and windows, just like anyone else would have. It felt like a place any kid could have had to himself, but it was mine, all mine.

I kept staring at the mirror, like I was deep in thought. I don't know what the hell I could have been thinking about. As a kept staring at the mirror I noticed that my hands were starting to smoke, like someone poured acid on them. They were turning ink black. The mirror started shaking, and after a few seconds the entire room started to shake too. I stepped back with a worried expression. The walls started falling in, revealing grotesque bodies with red veins covering their purple, bruised skin all crawling towards me. Their eyes were gaping holes and where their noses should have their were only slits. Then the floor started drifting apart to the same disfigured creatures. All of their mouths were gaping with expressions of fear and pain. They were grabbing me, and pulling me down. They kept swarming me until I couldn't see anything, but hands and mouths biting and scraping at me. All I could hear were their moans. They tore me apart.

Damn, I have got to stop thinking about those dreams. If I don't, it could drive me insane. I need to just, focus on the good things, right? There's always some reason to keep going. Right?

I was on the eastern coast, somewhere. It was morning and It looked like it might have been somewhere around Virginia. It was hard to tell because after a while all the forests just blend together. I still couldn't believe how fast this thing was going. I didn't know what the heck it was, but I was going at a steady jogging pace all day so I should have caught up by now. Especially since I've been following since three days ago, I think. It's honestly it's getting hard to keep track. Either this thing wasn't human or it was getting a ride.

Every time I caught this things scent though, it just attracted me. Not in the 'let's hook up' kinda way, but the, I really want to kill you sort of way. I don't really have a name for whatever that feeling is, so in order to save time I'm gonna call it "shivers." The reason I'm calling it that is because every time I get that weird blood lust, I get a shiver up my spine. This isn't the first time I've gotten it. I've had this stupid curse for a long time actually. The shiver kind of tickles, and makes you feel happy at first. Then I start to break down because that's when that searing pain goes from the back of my skull and spreads through my whole body. If you stabbed yourself, shot yourself, then got stung be a giant bee all over your body you might come close to what it was like on a good day. The only way I can make this stop is if I kill whatever the thing, or person is I'm tracking. If I resist, it gets worse.

I hadn't stopped tracking it so It wasn't supposed to be hurting this bad. I think it means this one is different somehow. Even when I catch this things scent it smells really weird, kind of like sea salt. At first I thought it was just because I was getting close to the Atlantic, but that was two days ago. By now I was at least thirty miles away from the coast.

I was starting to get weaker I hadn't eaten in a long time, and my energy was starting to fade. I wiped the sweat from my eyes.

"_Ugh,_" I said with disgust, "Damn it, are you kidding me?" I just stepped in a giant pile of crap. From the looks of it, it was deer droppings. I couldn't stop, or the pain would get worse. All I could do is keep going and hope for a puddle to splash my combat boots in.

I couldn't find a hint of water, but I eventually kicked it all off while jogging. It was about noon when I was starting to get too exhausted to continue, but then I felt it. It was close, really close. Maybe only 500 yards north. The pain went into overdrive, so I did too. I sprinted as fast as I could. I didn't get any renewed energy or anything, I just needed to get rid of the pain.

After a few minutes I came into a clearing. There was a guy about my age, a few inches taller than me, lean, had a mop of unruly black hair and an orange t-shirt. My instincts kicked in, whether or not I wanted them to or not. I blended into the shadows of the trees, not making a sound. Of course it was easier with the clothes I was wearing. The dark green and gray attire, blended almost perfectly with the trees, plus a few added enchantments. I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head as I climbed the nearest tree, and started jumping from branch to branch. When I got into position I notice the guy was talking to a naiad, and it looked like he was focusing hard on what she was saying, and very deep in thought. I slipped a Stygian iron throwing knife from the harness that goes over my shoulder and around my waist. I almost thought about setting a trap from the backpack sewn to the harness, so he could have a few more minutes to live, but the pain was becoming unbearable. I had to act now.

I moved only millimeters to position myself for the fatal throw. Three, I concentrated hard on the spot that the knife was going to land, straight into his heart, in between the ribs... two, I held my breath...one, I threw and looked away to shield my eyes from another murder that I was forced to commit. I waited for the thud that would finished my cursed trance, but instead I heard the _ting _of metal hitting metal. I looked back and the guy was holding a bronze sword. Where the heck did he get that. I know I would have noticed a giant glowing sword hanging from his waist or _something_.

Right then I got a little hopeful. The pain was gone. Maybe that could be it. Maybe I actually I failed at killing someone for once. I was completely okay with that, but I was only fooling myself. The shiver came back only a few seconds later. It was like it was teasing me.

It seemed like the master swordsman was staring right where I was sitting, but it was more like he was staring through me. He knew where the knife came from, but he couldn't find the guy who threw it. I was too well camouflaged. I knew if I moved at all he would spot me, but there was no point waiting here all day, even if the shivers would let me.

I drew a stygian iron kopis, a small curved Greek sword, from the harness on my back, right in between the gray backpack and the strap, and in a quick fluid motion, I leaped straight at him. I could only hope that I still had the element of surprise on my side, but when I swiped down with the kopis it was met with his bronze sword with one of his hands on the handle and another on the opposite end of the blade. I drew a throwing knife and went for his neck, but he pushed me off with the sword before I could. As I fell back I threw it, but he dodged it and it only grazed his ear. Seeing the small few drops of blood hit the ground only drove me more. I used the momentum from the push to do a backwards somersault to get onto my feet. He had recovered before me. I swung my sword to the right to knock away his strike, then I slashed across to the left in a spin while throwing a knife. He put his weapon along his body so kopis glanced off, and he ducked the knife. As I turned I blocked a swipe for my calf.

We spared on and on like this. Now I knew why the shivers were worse than usual, he was incredibly skilled, and _really _hard to kill. It was clear he was a better swordsman, but I had the advantage of a smaller blade for faster strikes, and throwing knives. I was already so exhausted from traveling though, and the throwing knives were running out. I had to get the upper hand soon.

He pushed me off of him again. I stumbled, trying to regain my balance. I was surprised when he didn't charge, because it was the perfect opportunity for him to attack. 'It didn't matter,' I thought, 'I just need finish this, and stop these damn shivers.' I charged, and what happened next surprised me even more. As I ran towards him, he ducked, like he'd just given up. I was about to finish him, but then I heard a whinny above me somewhere. I shouldn't have looked up, but on impulse I decided to be stupid. When I looked I saw a huge black hoof sailing towards my face, like it wanted to give it a really hard high-five. _Crack. _I saw stars, then just black, then nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up in Chains

I had one of my usual dreams, nothing like the mirror and those _things_. It was more like whispers of evil spirits, screams of torture victims, and the rattling door. The door keeps shaking until it looks like it's gonna tear apart. I can never open that door though. I'm not sure if it's just because I always wake up before I do, or because I know what's behind it.

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I was laying on something soft and firm and _vibrating?_

The entire floor jumped, "Ugh," I heaved. I was still a little drowsy from the knock out punch I just got from the damn horse. I still couldn't figure out _how _the thing came at me so fast, and I still didn't see any sign of it on the ground. I looked around and realized, I was in the back seat of a freaking cop car with handcuffs on behind my back.

"That's just great, fantastic even!" I told myself. It's not like I couldn't break out of whatever boys town or jail they were gonna send me too, I just hated getting caught. The cops look at you like your a criminal, which I guess I am, and the inmates either want to best friends or kick the crap out of you. My reply is usually 'No, I don't want a hug' ,or 'Yes, you're the _"boss" _around here I get it Mr. Face tattoo.' It gets annoying fast.

When I woke up enough I got one of the shivers. It was way more painful than before, like my whole body was getting a migraine.

"Aah!" I cried. The guy in the passenger seat looked at me with a worried expression.

"He's up," he said to the driver in a smooth calm voice. It was the same guy from the forest. I wiped my tears, sat straight in my seat as still as stone, took one long slow breath, and waited to calculate my next strike. The pain dialed back a bit, but still kept buzzing inside every limb. It felt like it was looking over me, to make sure I finished the job. Gods, I swear I really didn't want to kill him, but if I didn't even try I felt like I might go into a fit of seizures or something. I don't even want to know what would happen if I hesitated at the chance to finish him.

"Really? I thought he was just talking in his sleep again," the driver said in a deep, gravely voice. From what I could see this guy was huge. He could probably take on a couple gorillas with his bare hands no problem. The only thing about him that didn't really seem like a bear with thumbs is the rainbow tattoo on his shoulder.

"Man, we should have given him that extra dose like Annabeth said," he told him with regret.

"Don't worry we're almost there anyway, but I still don't know why we're doing this, even after he tried to kill you."

"That doesn't matter he's half-blood, so we have to take him whether he like's it or not." I wasn't sure I liked the sound of that. By now I figured out that I probably wasn't going to jail, but it couldn't be much better.

"How do you know he's a half-blood?"

"Because no mortal could fight the way he did, and the ambrosia didn't kill him," he said in a matter of fact tone. He turned to me, "Sorry that Blackjack kind of knocked you unconscious and everything, but thanks to our incredible medical skills there isn't a hoof mark on your forehead." I only stared blankly straight ahead. The shivers usually come back when I'm resisting or pretty much doing anything, but trying to kill what I'm supposed to. I think that if I tried anything else I would've probably just screamed my head off from the pain.

"I guess he doesn't feel like talking," the buff guy remarked.

"I guess," he replied back.

I noticed, after a while, that we were surrounded by strawberry fields on both sides. It seemed a little familiar. It's been a long time since I'd had a strawberry, it felt like an eternity. The pain grew a little sharper. I started thinking of ways to kill him, and the pain dulled slightly. After all this, I think I'm going to invent a word that can describe how much I hate the shivers. Blipidoo? Yeah, these shivers were starting to really blibidoo me off. Nope, just sounds dirty.

We started to drive up a large hill, and I noticed a big pine tree. It didn't catch my attention because of the golden bag o' fur on the branches, but because there was a giant dragon curled up beneath it. We started getting closer and closer to the tree, and couldn't help but have this nagging feeling in my gut, like one more thing was going to screw things up. I felt more shiver's.

"Aah," I screamed so loud I thought my voice would break. That must have been the word of day with how much I've screaming it. My pain spiked like never before. I didn't just smell them, I could feel them. I sensed hundreds of them, innocent people that I _needed_ to kill. This was worse than I've ever felt the shivers. It was like ants crawling under my skin, eating me alive.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong? Stop yelling," he ordered trying to shout over me. Then his wincing face turned into an expression of dread, "Oh crap. Floor it man, we're being followed."

"It's okay," the driver ensured us, "We just need to get over this h..." _Crash._ He was interrupted by me promptly flying out the back window. I didn't jump out or anything. It was like I hit a brick wall, but the car went through it somehow. With all that force I bounced back a few feet and smacked my head on the pavement road.

Compared to what kind of shit I already had, this was nothing. It felt more like a flick to the back of the head. When I stopped bouncing on the pavement like a rubber ball I just started writhing in pain. There was nothing I could do. Everything causing the pain was on the other side a god damn force field. I didn't realize I was in a damn marvel comic.

Then the police car backed out in front of me. I got up faster than they could open the door. Every part of me was focused on them, especially the one with the glowing sword. Like I've said time and time again, I can't help myself. If I didn't kill it would only get worse.

I lunged at him. I couldn't do much with handcuffs on, but it was enough to keep the pain down a little. Plus, who knows, he might kill me. I think I would be okay with something like that if it could stop the shivers. It didn't come to that though.

Not even a second after I took the first step, I felt something snag on the handcuffs. It pulled me back at least ten feet onto the grass. On impact I got the breath knocked out of me, and I was pretty sure I broke my hand. I looked up trying to take in a shaky breath. There was a very large, and angry lizard looking down at me with unforgiving eyes.

Before I could get up, the dragon latched it's jaws around my torso. It's teeth were like daggers squirming inside of my body. The thing shook me around, like a dog playing with a dead squirrel, and let go, shooting me like a bullet towards a tree.

Those few seconds in between, I've never felt more at peace. This was how it was going to end, and I was okay with that. No one else would die because of my selfishness to end my pain. I could be free from this stupid curse. I don't even remember my head crashing against the tree, I only remember the weightlessness as I closed my eyes. It was almost like drifting off to sleep, while waking up from a bad dream. I didn't die though. It wasn't that simple, it never is.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Home

**If you're still reading I just wanted to say thanks for staying with so far, I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as possible. I would also like to do a special shout-out to this stories FIRST follower and FIRST to favorite , I wanted to say thank you to for giving me that confidence boost that helped me finish this story in time, and will inspire many new chapters.**

You know, it gets really annoying when you can't go through one day without being knocked out.

I woke up in bandages, no shirt, and surrounded by at least five blonde teenagers wearing the same orange t-shirts. I felt that old familiar shiver. Jesus, every kid here was giving me shivers. The pain started coming and I was about to start strangling, but I was strapped down on a table with thick rubber bonds, like some mental patient.

I started screaming from the pain again. I've almost never had to go through the shivers this much. Hell, I've had to put up with this bullshit for almost a week straight now. I was squirming and straining against the straps, trying to get loose. They all started to hold me down, making sure to keep me restrained. I was still starting to break free though.

I'm not a very buff guy. I'm kind of lean, but by all means not that strong. At least not strong enough to tear through rubber straps while being held down. Y'know those stories of people getting all shot up with adrenaline though, and do amazing things? Like a soldier taking down five guys by himself to save his buddy, or a mom lifting a car off her baby. I was having one of those moments, except I was trying to kill instead of rescue. I could feel the rubber starting to tear over my skin, even while their hands were tightening over my arms and legs.

"Someone go get help!" one of the kids yelled. A girl darted out of the room, and slammed the door behind her. _*Snap. _My left leg broke the strap, without that girl holding it. That didn't do much except let me kick the guy holding my right leg. Despite the constant beating he held me down with all the force he could muster.

When she came back, a couple minutes later, there was another girl with her. She was really pretty, not my type, but more of the beauty pageant girl kinda way. She had choppy coffee colored hair, and a little darker skin. She rushed to the head of my table and held my head in place.

She said while staring at me with intense crystal blue eyes, "You are okay, we're not going to hurt you." Her voice was smooth and soft, "You don't need to fight, you are safe here." I relaxed. Everyone let go of my limbs. I was as still as stone. She stopped them, she actually somehow _stopped _them.

"Is everyone done stitching him up," she asked formally. They all nodded, "Good," she answered. "Then I think you can let him go." They all looked at one of the older kids expectantly. He gave a nod of approval, and they started unbuckling the straps around my limbs.

I slowly sat up, not taking my eyes off of her for a second. How did she do that? I didn't have the shivers anymore, I didn't have to kill _anyone_. I turned to get to my feet, I felt the cold concrete spread from my toes to my heels. Everyone shifted uncomfortably like I was a wild animal that would rip their heads off if they looked at my weird, but for the first time in my life, I didn't feel like one. I stood up, moving even more sluggishly than before. I started moving slowly towards her, and when I was just about half a foot away I hugged her. Everyone jumped forward like they were prepared to tear me off her corpse, but she shooed them away.

"Thank you, so much," I whispered in shaky voice.

"Your welcome," she whispered back. She wrapped her arms around me too, and I embraced harder. I don't know if she knew what she did for me, but it didn't matter right then and there. I could feel my eyes well up until I blinked, and a small tear fell on the floor behind her. I was so happy. No more killing or pain because of those damn shivers.

It was like a giant weight was off my shoulders. All the people here were safe now, because of her. She doesn't even know how many people she saved today.

She loosened her arms a little. I took it as a sign to let go. "What's your name?" she asked me with the same still calm voice as before, but not quite the same.

"D-Danniel," I replied shakily.

"Danniel, what?"

"Danniel Greyson," I added, "Who are you?"

"My name is Piper McLean. Why don't we go see Chiron and get you to your cabin," she told me with the most genuine smile I had ever seen. She started leading me upstairs. I didn't notice it before, but everyone was staring at us. I forgot they were even there.

"No, you've done enough. I should probably go," I said feeling a little awkward.

"You don't need to go," she told me and just shrugged off what I said like I made a funny joke. "This is a place where people like you and me belong. It's a place to be safe and have a life." I knew this couldn't be right. How could she act like this, if she was like me? She has never had the shivers, I could see it in her eyes. There were so many things I've done too. If they ever found out, they would do anything they could to kill me, or they would at least try.

I was about to say something, but right then we were getting to the top of the stairs. I held my hand in front of my eyes to try and shield my eyes from the bright sunlight streaming from a window in the door. After being in a dark basement for so long, my eyes needed a few seconds to adjust. I kept walking up a at slow pace, reluctantly moving forward. The girl waited for me to get to the top of the stairs. I looked out the window.

Now I've seen a lot of national parks, forests and wildlife in general just from roaming around the country. I've never seen anything as beautiful as this, especially through a window. There were rolling hills that were cascading across the ground in front of me, a long zig-zagging stream flowed in front of cabins with strange and decorative symbols, and there was a forest in the distance on my left was right in front of the ocean that sparkled in the sunlight.

I looked back at her in awe. She smiled again, and gestured for me to open the door. I grabbed the handle, but let my hand rest there for a moment. As much as I was amazed, I was nervous. It was only because I didn't have any idea what was on the other side. I mean, I could see what it looked like, but it was another thing actually to know what it all was or what it meant.

I took a deep breath and turned the handle. I gradually opened the door and stepped out. I could hear birds chirping and people laughing and shouting. The smell of sweet strawberries came from the field to my left. This is as close to Elysium as I'll ever get I thought.

"Thi...this is incredible," I stammered. The girl leisurely walked onto the porch, and looked at the landscape with me. Then she looked at me with that friendly smile she'd had all day. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"This is home."


	4. Chapter 4: The Interview (TM)

**Sorry this is kind of short, but I was actually going to make a huge chapter. After seeing that it had about 2,100 words I decided to split this in half. That's also why it kinda ends so abruptly. This chapter is also a little uneventful, but I think the next one will keep you on your toes. So, give me some feedback if you can, and enjoy.**

I'm not a very social guy as you can imagine. I've been alone most of my life, and most of the people I meet end up dying soon after.

After taking in the scenery for a couple of minutes Piper got up off the stairs we were casually sitting on and said, "Alright, we should really get to Chiron. He should be inside by now."

"Okay, but can I get my shirt back. I feel a little exposed even with half of my chest in bandages."

"I have a better idea, follow me," she said with a glimmer in her eyes. She lead me towards the door we just came from, and headed up the stairs. In the hall way there were two sliding doors. She opened them, and inside were at least 100 orange t-shirts reading 'Camp Half-Blood' with some kind of winged horse beneath it. She went through them, stopped, looked at me, and started going through them again. Eventually she pulled one out, "Here this should fit you."

She handed it to me. It was obviously the same shirt that everyone else I've seen for the past couple of days were wearing. It must've been like their badge. It was their way of saying that they belonged here. I reluctantly took the shirt. I looked it over carefully. I didn't feel like I deserved it. Hell, I might just be over thinking it and the shirt was actually just some stupid participation reward. Plus, even if it was important, most of my time here has been spent trying to kill everyone. These people, if anything, were incredibly forgiving. I slipped the shirt on, and it fit like it was made for me.

Piper beamed at me, like she was five and I just said we were going out for ice cream. "Good, we probably shouldn't keep Chiron waiting," she said motioning for me to follow.

As she was leading me back downstairs I asked, "Who is Chiron anyway?"

"He's our trainer, mentor, and the camp activities director."

"What does he want with me?"

"He...um... wants to interview you," she told me trying to find the right words.

"What?" I thought I was a new camper not applying for a job.

"He usually doesn't ask new campers, but since your dramatic entrance he's been wanting to talk to you as soon as possible," she told me sounding as confused as I felt.

'Shit' I thought. If he asked anything about my life,(which usually happens at interviews) I can say good-bye to this camp forever. We were turning a corner, and came into this big room that looked like a conference room with a ping-pong table and a fireplace. I kept studying the room. For some reason there was a stuffed jaguar head above the smoldering logs. I went closer to get a better look. The eyes were incredibly realistic, and it was almost eerie. I got so close I was practically face to face with it. The mouth was so well made I thought I saw it drooling. Wait a sec.

"_Raaargh!_"

"_HOLY SHIT!" _The head jerked forward trying to nip me, and I fell backwards onto the ping-pong table trying to get away.

I was still panting from the heart attack I just had when I heard an old voice say, "Don't worry, he just doesn't like strangers, but he'll warm up to you. Oh, and I would watch that mouth if I were you." A bearded guy in his, maybe, mid-forties rolled up in a wheel-chair looking agitated. Right when I saw him I could have sworn he was a college professor. He wore the kind of suit with the leather on the elbows, and the way he talked just felt like he was in charge.

"Are you Chiron?" I asked getting off the table as quickly as possible while not taking my eyes off the head hanging on the wall. It was still growling at me.

"I am," he said casually, "and we have much to discuss. So take a seat if you'd like." I sat down in the chair across the table from him. The jaguar stopped growling and licked his nose and started looking around the room like nothing happened. I looked around and saw Piper leaning against the wall. "And what would your name be?"

"Danny."

"Well Danny, I understand that you came here under unusual circumstances." I could feel the conversation getting a little awkward.

"You could say that," I replied with a chuckle.

"I am also truly sorry that our dragon almost killed you," he apologized, almost like he was apologizing for his dog crapping on my lawn. Call me touchy, but he didn't sound sincere. "I see you have gotten yourself acquainted with Piper."

"Yeah, she helped me um... get a t-shirt," I wanted to delay talking about myself as much as possible, and talking about Piper would probably lead to a conversation about a certain problem she helped me sort out.

"Get a t-shirt, hmm," he said questioningly.

"Yup," I said. This conversation was starting to get uncomfortably awkward.

Piper broke the silence, "Chiron don't you think Mr. D should be here for this, not that I'm complaining." Chiron looked at her.

"Unfortunately, he is at Olympus for an emergency meeting of some sort." He looked back to me with a small reassuring smile.

"Danny, how long do you think you were unconscious?"

"Before or after the dragon kicked my ass?" I asked in a serious tone. Just as I finished there was a knock on the door.

Chiron shot me a look like he was telling me off with his eyes, probably for 'cussing' as they call it. I call it creative speaking. He then said, "Come in." The door opened and a tall figure with messy black hair walked in. When he saw me he jolted back in surprise. In response his hand moved toward his pocket slightly, but he saw I wasn't attacking anyone or armed so he relaxed.

"Should I come back at a different time," he asked nervously.

"No your fine," he said in a passive tone,"Is there something you wanted to tell me."

"Um... yeah," he said warily flicking his eyes towards me, "For some reason all of the satyrs have retreated to the forest."

Chiron gave him a confused look, "Strange, have you pursued any of them."

"Yes, but you know how well satyrs can hide."

"Of course," he looked down, in thought, then dismissed it, to carry on with our conversation like nothing. "Please take a seat Percy, I do believe you have good reason to hear this as any." He sat down next to Chiron. "Anyway, I was about to say to not use vulgar language when speaking to me." I was gonna make some smart ass remark because I get a little ticked off when people tell me to quit cussing, especially when I was barely cussing. I wanted this guy to like me though,. If I start pissing him off right when I meet him, there was no doubt he was gonna kick me out. "I did mean after the dragon attacked you."

"Well guessing on where I was when I got knocked out the first time, then suddenly waking up in Long Island, I was probably asleep for about two or three days the first time if my... chauffeurs were driving non-stop," I said looking at the guy who was looking more and more like Chiron's bodyguard.

"It was three days," the guy said who was starting to look a little annoyed.

"Instead of a horse giving me a concussion though,"

"Pegasus," he said.

"Weird name for a horse, but okay. I was tossed around by a dragon like a chew toy this time though, so that probably did at least a little more damage. My best guess is probably, that I was out for maybe four days."

"A good guess," Chiron replied,"I probably would've come to that conclusion myself." There was a small strange silence. "Danny, you were passed out for only a few hours." Even with as much nectar we fed you, and as much medical treatment received not even the strongest demigod could wake up that soon, much less even survive with all the damage it did. If you look your hand is completely healed, so is your spine, and I'm guessing that if you were to take off those bandages those hundreds of two inch deep wounds would be completely healed."

I looked at him surprised. It wasn't everyday that you found out you were superhuman. Maybe it was the shivers that wanted me awake.


	5. Chapter 5: The Desired End

**This one's a bit shorter. Mainly because chapter 4 and 5 were originally one chapter, and I felt like it was too long. Enjoy th**

"I was also very curious how you managed to get your small arsenal of Greek weapons." Chiron questioned, "Especially ones made of such rare material."

"Doing favors, although I did make the harness myself."

"Favors? For whom?"

"Minor gods usually, and a few black market trades."

"You know of the Gods?" Chiron asked shocked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I only thought that you were... a bit more oblivious than that, that's all." He looked down again in thought once more, "There is still one thing that I am still in awe of. How is it that you have survived this long on your own? Most of the people here either die or find themselves here by age twelve, and it's almo..."

His voice started to fade out as I felt a shiver flow down my spine. What? No. No, this couldn't be happening. I felt the familiar warmth spread through my body, but instead of the rush of endorphin, like when you take a happy pill, I felt only dread. This was supposed to stop. It wasn't supposed to happen anymore. She stopped it, she STOPPED it. The pain started from the back of my skull and spread over me like a plague. I closed my eyes and tensed my body trying to control myself.

Chiron paused seeing the pain in my face, "Danny? Danny what's wrong? Danny tell us wha..." I jumped onto the table and lunged at them with lightning speed, but the shivers just wanted me to kill the boy. When I got within reach my hands went for his throat, but he grabbed me and slammed me onto the ground. I had a hold of his shirt though and pulled him down with me. I rolled him to where I was on top of him, pinned his arms underneath my legs, and started squeezing his neck as hard as I could. He kept struggling underneath me, trying to force any amount of a breath past his throat. I felt a tug on my shirt.

"Stop it," Piper screamed. I loosened my grip, but the pain was still there as sharp as ever. "Stop," She told me, "you don't need to do this, none of us are a threat." The pain was easing, "No one is going to hurt you." I let go and got off of him.

"Percy?" Piper said. She dropped on top of him, looking into his face. "Percy?" he wasn't breathing or moving. "No," she cried, "No, you can't do this." She started pumping his chest. "WAKE UP!"He sputtered and coughed with a jolt. She gasped, "Oh thank gods."

Gods, I almost did it, I almost killed him. Gods dammit, this wasn't supposed to happen. Tears started welling in my eyes. In the haze I saw a blurry figure stand up, and felt a solid punch connect with my jaw. I dropped to the floor still tearing up. There was yelling in the background, but I didn't pay any attention to it. I wasn't ever going get rid of this curse, was I? My entire life was just going to be a string of murders I thought to myself.

I felt people grab me by the arms, and drag me back to my chair. When they sat me up in it they tied my arms and legs to it. When my tears dried and I could see again Chiron was sitting in the same spot across the table. I looked to my left and Piper was sitting next to me looking at the table, day dreaming it looked like. I looked to my right and a girl with brown hair, and a knife was glaring at me.

"Well Mr. Greyson, I'm glad you could join us," he said tiredly, "It seems you have more to tell me than I originally thought." I didn't care, worst case scenario, they threw me out. Best case scenario, they killed me. "Why don't you start from the beginning," he told me.

"If you move though, I'll shove this in your eye," the girl on my right said gesturing with the knife she was holding.

"Easy Clarisse, we want to hear him out. We don't want to discourage him."

"I didn't say anything about cutting out his tongue," she said menacingly.

Chiron shook his head in frustration. "Why don't we start with 'I was born'."

I took a deep breath, "I was born..."

**If anyone knows what that phrase at the end is from put it in the review. Hint: Last Night I...**


	6. Chapter 6: I Was Born

**Warning: This part may be graphic for some viewers so please proceed with caution and read at your own risk. This will be more like Danny is in the story he's telling. That's why there's no quotation marks in certain places, and because I'm too lazy to do it any other way. Also, I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. It's just been a lot of shitty things happening all at once.**

I was born seeing blood red skies and feeling the smooth warm ground. I could feel it almost...pulsating, like it had a heartbeat. The was blistering hot, and seemed to burn my skin, but I felt so safe at the same time.

That is the first thing I remember. These memories... are from my infancy. I know it's not normal, and believe me I wish I didn't remember these things, but just try to bear with me.

Then I felt myself being ripped apart. Not ripped limb from limb, but like every cell was being plucked individually and left to drift. I could feel myself drift too, every particle of me was connected and conscious. Suddenly, I could feel them being pulled together and every atom finding it's original place. I felt cold damp concrete on my back that scraped and bruised my body every time I moved. was covered in a small thin white cloth that did nothing to shield me from the frozen air around me. The room I was in was small and dark. It had no windows, but a lot of doors.

The most disturbing thing though, was the absolute darkness. I could see only a few yards around me, which was weird, because there wasn't any light source in the room. It was just somehow a little brighter where we were. The darkness was so thick though it looked like I could touch it, and actually feel it.

Suddenly, some invisible force turned me onto my side, and slipped the cloth off my head for me to see a woman next to me coated in sweat and grime, with slick black hair clinging to her face and neck, and tears were streaming down her face. She scrambled away from me with limbs of skin and bone, and put her back against the wall. She was screaming, and her simple white dress was stained with crimson blood.

"She was like all of you, I could...um, sense it," I said uneasily. Chiron and the others looked confused, but didn't interrupt.

I started crying because, of course, I was just a baby, and I wasn't in a... comfortable situation like most newborns are. I stopped though, when I heard a gravely, hushed voice. A voice that felt like long gnarled slick fingers were cutting their way into me and putting poisoned words into my mind. I'll never forget those three simple words, that I still can't make sense of. 'Soon, you'll see.' A wave of fatigue washed over me, and I was out cold.

When I woke up there wasn't any screaming, instead I heard something like bone scraping against bone. Where the woman was before, there was now a group of humanoid figures. Their skin was red, and had thick purple veins streaming along their bodies. Their bruises were bulging from their skin like giant zits, and where there eyes should be there were only gaping holes. One of them looked up from it's meal, holding what looked like a stark white rib and saw me squirming in the white blanket. The thing started crawling towards me sluggishly, like it had all the time in the world, with movements somewhere in between a stalking tiger and a spider. It started making strange and frightening noises like a mix between someone taking in a slow raspy breath and a growl. A smile crept across his face with an enormous mouth. The others noticed their friend and moving towards me with the same eerie crawl.

As they left their last meal I saw the stark white bones of my mother. They hadn't left a scrap of meat, and had even snapped most of the bones to get at the marrow inside. They surrounded me, then started snapping at each other to compete for the first bite. When it was settled a disfigured hand reached for my arm.

The creature stopped though, when I felt low growl sound in the doorway to my right. And I mean felt it too. I could feel the vibrations like a bass drum. The creatures all snapped their heads towards the doorway. Two glowing red eyes emerged from the total darkness. The creatures surrounding me started backing away slowly. A muzzle shot out like a bullet right above me in a lunge. The creatures all scrambled over each other to escape the monster. As the last one melted into the darkness I saw one peer out of one of the inky black corridors, and just stare at me like a piece of meat. It was like a promise that he would kill me next time.

As soon as they were all gone the muzzle jerked it's head quickly towards me and started licking my face. I know it sounds gross, but at the time it was only comforting. It was like a warm hug, except a lot sloppier. The things tongue twice the size of my head right then so there wasn't an inch of me covered in the warm saliva. When it was done giving me the disgusting bath it used it's teeth to wrap the thin cloth back around me. Then clamped the edges between it's jaws and lifted me into the air.

The thing started moving extremely fast, with every step feeling like a boulder was spitting on the ground. This thing had to be at least the size of a car or bigger. I still don't know though, because the only thing I could see were it's neck and the bottom of it's jaws through the blanket. When we finally stopped we were in a huge room as big as a gym with beautiful stained glass windows.

We went to the other end of the room until I heard someone say in an older voice and a caring tone, "Finally back, huh? What did you bring with you this time? Another dead rat or a sock? You should play with the damn chew toys I give you instead."

The monster gently set me down and I could feel a hard floor warmed be the light streaming through the windows. Loud steps came towards me and lifted the blanket from over my head. "What the hell!?" he exclaimed. There was an man standing over me with short gray hair and a clipped beard. He was wearing dark blue jeans, work boots, and a loose black t-shirt. "How the hell did you get this little guy Mrs. O'Leary?"

He picked me up and held me at arms length to look me over. "What were you doing in my labyrinth?" he asked in a confused tone. I started to feel hungry for the first time. I didn't really like being hungry so I started crying 'like a baby.' "Oh, um," he said in a concerned, and shaky tone. He rushed around looking for something while I was screaming in his arms. He went to a large wooden desk with a running laptop on it, and picked up a glass. He looked inside saying, "No, babies drink milk, not red wine."

Next he went to the mini fridge and frantically searched through the shelves. While I started to get louder and louder he yelled, "Milk! Don't I ever have any god damned milk here?" When he finally found some there he pulled it out, got a glass, and poured out something that looked like chunky cottage cheese, but smelled like something died. "Damn it!"

He went back to the fridge, got another gallon of milk with a glass, and started pouring a second time. He suddenly stopped and murmured, "Nipples." He set me down in his desk chair and ran off screaming, "Nipples! I need bottles with NIPPLES!" He ventured off into what looked like a workshop, and started crafting. In almost five minutes flat he walked out with a rubber nipple that you would normally see on top of a bottle. He went to the fresh glass of milk, sniffed it once just to be sure, and stuck the bottle top on. He put it in my mouth to stop my hysterical crying, and like a natural I started to drink away.

In those few minutes I saw his face relax into relief. Then his face became softer, almost caring, like he was happy. The happiness started to melt away until I could start to see tears well up in his eyes. When I finished the milk he picked me up again, "What am I going to do with you?"


	7. Chapter 7: If I Could've Stayed

**I know what I said before about having chapters too long, but I can't find a good point to split this. So I eventually said screw it, and I'm giving it to you in one heaping pile. Enjoy, and don't forget to tell me about my many flaws in the reviews.**

The next few months were blissful. The man took care of me as best as he could. He wasn't a natural, but he was better than I could have hoped for. As the days passed he started to spend more time with me. We didn't go outside or anything, but he would always make time for me, even if he had no clue what he was doing most of the time. He wasn't the best dad, but he was something when I could've had nothing.

I even remember the time he decided to name me. He just 'casually' sat down, and just stared at me with this look on his face. It was like every emotion you could have was on his face, right there. After what felt like hours he finally said, "Well might as well just give you the name of the most skilled and famous man in history. A man that could face any challenge, and defeat any enemy. Daedalus!" I don't know who the hell that is honestly. I couldn't care less.

Telling this part of my life brought a smile to my face, but it quickly faded.

I loved it there. I think It would've been better if I just stayed with him..., but he apparently didn't like the idea a kid running around the house.

In the middle of the night he somehow got me through those twisting tunnels, and out of a cellar behind some warehouse. He was dressed in black with a hood. We got into this stupid looking minivan. I guess it was because it was so inconspicuous. There really aren't a whole lot of people who have minivans and aren't parents, the local daycare managers, or anyone suspicious in the slightest. He was just trying to keep a low profile. He didn't have any car-seat so I just sat in his lap while we were driving.

I kept looking out the window and seeing these bright beautiful specks of light. They were amazing to me at the time. The only thing I'd seen that was even close to it was the guys glowing laptop screen. Through the open windows I could feel the cool night air brushing against my face like a splash of ice water. I could smell the dew coating the ground, but the scent quickly changed, it started to smell really sweet, and fruity.

The man parked at the bottom of a hill, and opened the door while taking me out. I could see an endless sea of green on either side of the road with, small dots of red. At the top of the hill there was a huge pine tree glistening with dew. He started the trek up the large hill mumbling to himself. He tightened his arms around me the closer we got to the top. I could sea his breath puff into the freezing air. When we finally made it to the top, he paused. He took a long shaky breath, and looked down into my eyes. "I'm sorry little one," he said with trembling lips, "I wish you could stay, but I can't let myself turn you into something like my nephew... or son."

He continued to walk ahead into the valley below, but when he took his first few steps he suddenly jolted back, and I felt pressure between him and... something else. His grief stricken face suddenly looked shocked and confused. He tried again and the same thing happened. He walked backwards into it, and he went through the invisible wall just fine, while he was trying to pull me through with no success. "What?" he asked, "this doesn't make sense. I ran tests, there isn't any way that you aren't... aren't... a half-blood," he stammered.

He rushed back to the car determined and drove us back the way we came, and into his home. He put me on the steel table covered in blankets and pillows that I'd been using as a makeshift bed. He scrambled to his laptop and started to mash furiously at the keyboard. He quickly took a blood sample from me. I started crying from the small amount of pain, but he didn't seem to notice. He just kept typing furiously away on the computer to try and find the answers he was looking for. After a few short minutes, he abruptly stopped, and backed away from the screen. Sweat was dripping from his nose, and suddenly tears were following them. "No," he whispered, "No... no," he kept growing louder until it turned to a scream, "NO NO NO!" He ran to his bedroom, and slammed the door, sending a ricochet through the building.

All the while I was still laying there from the pain, and loud noises. Then the black fury behemoth of a dog came over to greet me in my discomfort. She looked down at me with gobs of drool dripping from her mouth. She bent her head down and licked off the tiny drop of blood that sprouted from my finger. I brought my screaming down to a whimper. She nuzzled me, and I slowly stopped my sobbing long enough to hear crying from the other room.

The door cracked open with the hinges screaming from the movement and the man spilled out of the small opening with a sad, crazed look in his eye. His face was drenched from all the sweat and tears he'd shed. He turned to me and started to walk slowly almost in a shamble. As he turned I saw the gleam of a small knife in his hand. He started to wave it at me, muttering incoherently as he still walked getting only a few feet away from me now. Mrs. O'Leary by now had backed away in submission, obviously scared of what would happen next. He came up next to me, and I could see the tears still streaming down his face. He raised the knife over my stomach. He held it there with a stern, dark look on his face. He took a deep breath, held it in for a few seconds, and slowly let the breath loose. I could see his hand starting to shake violently. His hand abruptly dropped like a stone.

The knife clattered onto the table beside me, and the man dropped his head onto the same smooth surface, sobbing, while his arm laid across me. "I can't," he cried, "I can't, I can't, I just fucking can't." He looked up at me, "I can't kill you. Even if you are his son, I can't kill you, because you're my son too, gods damn it!" He stayed there crying like that for hours. He cried until the sun rose again, and I fell into sleep like it was a safety net.

When I woke up, I was in passenger seat of the van, the man was still crying, and I was tightly wrapped up in several blankets that only exposed my face. The blankets were really itchy, like I went skinny dipping in a tank of mosquito's before getting in the car. It was night again, but the windows weren't open this time. There was no fresh night air to breath. Despite that I was wearing five different blankets, I wasn't hot at all, I was actually still a little cold. As we kept driving I could see tiny white specks floating from the sky. They would rush into the windshield, then suddenly disappearing before they got to us.

That was the first time I saw snow. I know it sounds corny to say that 'it was so amazing and magical, and ever since I've loved snow', but that's how it felt. It was like seeing light for the first time, if that makes any sense.

After driving for gods knows how long, we finally stopped. The man had miraculously stopped his flow of tears and wiped his face clean with his sleeve. He opened his door to get out and a gust of freezing wind swirled around me. I swear, it was so cold it felt like the snow was burning the skin on my face. The man opened my door and put me in his arms. The wind whipped in the air making his jacket billow around us as he ran. We quickly came to this white wooden door. The man knocked and a few seconds later a huge man with short brown hair and a huge tangled beard appeared at the door wearing one of those stereotypical red and black plaid lumberjack flannel shirts and jeans all topped off with a pair of gigantic snow boots. When I say he was huge I don't mean buff like Jesus, he was just burly as all hell. He was about seven feet tall and three feet wide. He was a very big guy. It honestly looked like he could pick up the front end of the mini van, and maybe tip it over.

"Jacub, what he hell are you doing here?" the talking gorilla asked in a strong gravely voice that was a little muffled by his beard.

The man seemed a little taken aback by the name, but the look of confusion was barely there for a second and sprung into a look of realization. He rubbed his eyes,"Hi, Steven. I'm sorry that I came unannounced, but it's an emergency," he said, worried and groggy.

"Emergency, well I'm happy to help in any way I can, but now isn't the be...," he looked down as he scratched his head, "Who's that you got there?"

"He's the reason I'm here. Remember when you said you would do 'anything' to repay me. I found the perfect opportunity."

"Jacub, when I said that, I meant something that you would need a Clearsighter for, not a... a babysitter," he said exasperated.

"I know it's a lot to ask for, but it will only be for a few years, an..."

"A few YEARS!" he exclaimed.

"Well, twelve to be exa..."

"TWELVE YEARS!" he repeated, "Jacub, I... I...,"

"I need you to do this for me, Steven," he pleaded, "I don't have much time, will you do it?"

"Jacub, I'm about to become a father, in a few more weeks my wife will..." Steven explained.

"Your kid will have someone to play with then," he countered.

"We're barely making it out here as it is, with all the nightly raids on the town getting so much worse. The monsters have only been increasing in numbers the past few months" he said running a hand through his short hair.

"I know that things haven't been easy living all the way out here, but I have no one else to turn to."

"Why the hell can't _you_ take care of the kid, huh?" he asked aggressively.

"I can't tell you."

"Really? Ya' want me to just take this kid in with no questions asked? Ya' want me to risk everything to repay a favor? Is that it?"

"I know it's a lot to ask," he yelled, "I wouldn't ask unless there wasn't any other way. You would be giving this child a quick imminent death versus a risk of a hard life with you. Are you going let this child die?"

Steven stood there a moment, rubbing his head in thought. I didn't know that this guy was so good at guilt tripping. "Fine, I'll take him," he said defeated.

"Swear on the Styx," he commanded in a dead serious tone.

"Really?" he whined.

"I can't take any chances, I'm sorry."

He raised his right hand, "I swear on the River Styx."

"That you'll what?"

"That I'll take care of the kid," he said, still raising his hand.

"For how long."

"For twelve damn years," he exclaimed with a tinge of anger.

"Thank you," he said in a genuinely sincere voice, "I want you to know that this does so much more than repay me, you're helping a lot more people than just me by doing this."

"Yeah, yeah. I expect you'll be back after those 'twelve years'?" he questioned as he took me in his arms. He was a lot warmer, and held me a lot tighter, like if he wasn't careful I might explode.

"Probably not. I only want you to take care of him til then. After that, you're no longer responsible for him. Again, I can't thank you enou..."

Steven held a hand up to stop him, "I know."

The man smiled,"Goodbye," he waved and started walking away into the dark blizzard towards the van, that was barely visible at this distance.

"What about him?" Steven asked.

"What _about_ him?" he replied.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to 'him'?" he asked gesturing to me, "I'm guessing that ya' didn't drag him all the way out here because you didn't care about him."

The man turned back to me and locked eyes with me,"I don't think either of us are much good for final farewells," he told me rubbing the top of my head with his hand,",but you deserve as much." He leaned in close to my ear, and whispered in a voice so soft I knew only I could hear it,"Goodbye... son. May your wits be as sharp as you sword." He stood up straight, and looked back at Steven, giving him a nod. He nodded back in understanding.

The man, my father, then turned away into the icy darkness, to that stupid minivan. I saw the headlights flare up as the vehicle started, and the glow from the dashboard lit up his broken teary face. He drove forward to make a u-turn out of the driveway, but stopped in front of the doorway. "The sleek black window slid down and a small golden ball flew out for the giant to catch. "That should help out with the night raids. Just put it in the center of the house," he said shakily. He let out a final sigh, and drove out. I watched him until the taillights disappeared. That was the last time I saw him. I've looked for that house before, and no ones ever seen or heard of that place. I never even knew his name. These days I don't really blame him for leaving me, but I've always thought... if I could've stayed.


End file.
